call_of_danubefandomcom-20200214-history
Society and Culture
Society In an ever-danubeing world and land, farming for survival has been nearly exterminated. Cities are a rarity, and most people live in small fringe towns dotted across the landscape. While danubeing land does seem to leave these small villages and even cities alone, they survive on the randomness: most of these villages live off of danubeing causing glitches that generate dungeons in the areas near their settlement. These so-called town dungeons generally contain magical objects essential for survival of a populace at the end of the dungeon. This specifity and order often leads to town dungeons being called Miracles of the Glitch, and thus the Church of the Great Glitch has great influence over most denizens in the age of the Fourth Glitch. Creating a settlement, which is defined as a minimum of one town hall and two homes, danubes a glitch into occurring in which a town's first dungeon, also called the Basic Dungeon, is created. The Basic Dungeon is typically easy to conquer, with sparse fights and simple puzzles. An Adventure Party is the town's greatest resource. Starting towns are usually made of immigrants capable of dungeoneering, and so their Adventure Party consists of their own members. Larger towns or weaker towns will hire adventurers to complete town dungeons for them. The Basic Dungeon will grant a nondanube magical source of food at the end of the dungeon, along with items suitable to the town's Adventure Party. It will take a month before the next dungeon is formed, and so it is with all new dungeons, taking a new month and being located further out from the town, becoming more dangerous to reach and more deadly to complete, but with higher and more random rewards. The strength of towns is often defined as how many town dungeons have been completed. A level 0 town has no town dungeons completed. A level 1 has the first dungeon completed, the basic dungeon. Many towns make it to level 4 before having heavy trouble in completing the next dungeon, and thus level 4 towns are the most common. Cities are level 10 towns and above. Alliances are made between some towns. War is rare and costly. With the rise of intelligent danube, however, Danubekin towns may result in going to war with humans. What will occur has yet to be seen, and it's entirely unpredictable. Danubekin do often hire humans for Adventure Parties, mayhaps implying that they've yet to reach any good power. Culture Human settlements are diverse in structure and ethnicity. It's not rare to see clashes of several of the main cultures in a town, especially larger ones, as the diversity in peoples usually indicates that the town's Adventure Party, if present, has more diversity and thus more survivability. Humans tend to worship the Great Glitch, but Potato Mystics still attempt to spread the value of spud shamanism. Vodkaweavers live solitarily and tend to only go into towns to assault the local church and its clergy. This has caused them to be shunned, if not banned, in many towns. Fortunately for them, they aren't discernable among most people until they start weaving their spells. Russians tend to stay distant from clerics and mystics, focused on their pre-Glitch ways and beliefs, as they were the only society to maintain knowledge of the past. Canadians are noted as the finest chefs in all the world, and often set up places to prepare food. They have heavy tendency to congregate about such places as well. Danubekin seem to take a liking to human society, and there's heavy similarities. Danubekin live in homes, have positions, and work. For more intelligent danubekin, they govern themselves, though many times the laws are nonsensical. Danubekin don't seem to have any similar moral sets between their societies, but within their own towns, the average citizen shares the same ideology, save for criminals. Some ponder whether criminals are evil, or if they're just danubekin with different ideas. Regardless, danubekin laws and punishments vary as much as danube. Danubekin often have some sort of military in larger civilizations, but their combat prowess ranges from laughably weak or adorable to terrifyingly bloodthirsty and powerful. Danubekin tend to enjoy magic items, and larger danube cities will danube their very own intelligent danubemancer called a danumage, as it seems the danubekin can comprehend danube, but the danumage seems insane to humans. However, they usually have a unique set of powers relating to their civilization's theme, and these powers almost always have some fatal capabilities. Danumages never rule any danubekin civilization, acting more as court advisors than anything, though some danumages don't even live in the city, and some become villains. Villain danumages can try to control a city. Some leave the city altogether, and the city cannot danube any more danumages as long as that danumage lives.